choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Myra Khandaar
Myra, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Oliver M. Berry High School. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1, if you talk to the band. Her official first appearance is in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance Myra has black eyes, brown hair, and tan skin. She wears a black, white, and purple patterned sweater. Personality Myra is both a musician and a gamer. Her friends include Luis, Aiden, Ezra, and Sakura. She is fiercely devoted to her friends and is willing to own up for her actions. She is friendly, cheerful, and outgoing. She is very into romance, especially if your character is in a relationship. Chapters High School Story Book 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day (Determinant) * Chapter 3: The Brokenhearted * Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect * Chapter 7: No 'I' in 'Team' * Chapter 10: To Catch a Culprit * Chapter 12: Rally Together * Chapter 13: Game Plan * Chapter 14: Shall We Dance? * Chapter 15: The Beginning Book 2 * Chapter 1: Breaking News * Chapter 2: New World Order * Chapter 3: Under Pressure * Chapter 4: Carnival Kisses * Chapter 5: A Rock and a Hard Place * Chapter 6: It's Complicated * Chapter 7: Edge of Seventeen * Chapter 8: Game Over * Chapter 9: Secrets, Lies, and Spaghetti Flies * Chapter 10: Coming Clean * Chapter 11: The Lion's Den * Chapter 13: The Jig is Up * Chapter 14: Party for the Ages * Chapter 15: Can I Ask You Something? Book 3 * Chapter 1: Up In Flames * Chapter 3: The Ones Who Got Away * Chapter 4: Just Beachy * Chapter 7: Open Hearts and Open Mics * Chapter 9: A Scandal at Berry High * Chapter 10: True Colors * Chapter 11: Questions and Answers * Chapter 12: Mall For It * Chapter 13: Take Me Out * Chapter 14: The Big Night * Chapter 15: The Night is Young * Chapter 16: School's Out! Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 12: Framed (Determinant) * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done (Mentioned) Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 13: Team Green Relationships Luis Luis and Myra have been best friends since the 1st grade. Myra is shown to be very protective of Luis as she defaced Ollie the Tiger to protect Luis from Hearst. Aiden Aiden and Myra are both members of the school band. If your character does not romance Aiden, he will go to homecoming with Myra as friends. If your character does romance Aiden, she will be surprised on how your character got his attention off his music. Nishan Nishan is Myra's cousin. Brian Brian keeps on pursuing on even though she has previously rejected him. Tensions peaked when he stopped the spring concert to ask her to prom, which she screamed in refusal and stormed off the stage. You can choose to comfort her about it and really let Brian have it. In Class Act, it is revealed that the school board gave Brian a no contact order, meaning that if he tries to talk to Myra, he will automatically be suspended. Gallery Other Looks Myra Band.png|Band uniform Myra Homecoming.png|Homecoming outfit Myra Band Concert Uniform.png|Band Concert Uniform Myra Prom Dress.png|Prom dress Myra Prom2.png|Prom Miscellaneous myraisindianamerican.png|Confirmation that Myra is Indian American HSS_pictures_13.jpg|Homecoming!!! HSSBk2Ch02_Santa_the_Lobster.png|Pet Lobster, Santa Claws Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png||Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Trivia * She has a pet lobster named "Santa Claws". * Her least favorite movie is The Last Airbender. * In response to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that Myra is Indian American on June 22, 2018. * In High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, she runs for student body president. Her platform is to encourage matchmaking through gaming, to find your Player 2. ** In Chapter 7, she has a huge inflatable heart-shaped lawn decoration with Berry High's tiger making heart-eyes to a picture of her, with the caption "I ship it! Myra + Berry = Merry!". Unfortunately, the decoration pops. ** In Chapter 10, she drops out of the race, deferring to Lorenzo. You mention that their platforms were similar (e.g. fun and parties rather than "real issues"). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:Musicians Category:Teens